Something Like That
by Kendalls LogieBear
Summary: Kogan. Rated for Smut in future chapters.   Who knew a everyday fair in Texas could change there lifes forever? And who would have guessed they would ever fall in love?  Based off the song Something Like That by Tim McGraw


This fic is based off the song Something Like That by Tim McGraw, this is Co-written with Lui-56, he's not only an amazing co-writter, he's amazing at writing all by himself so go read his other stories. He's such a dear, and its so much fun writing with him, even thought sometimes me and him get off topic,lol. And thats why at some points its gonna seem like to different people are writing this story.

Logans morning:

"Another hot morning in Texas, what a surprise." Logan said getting out of bed at 1:00pm. He was 17, but didn't live with his parents anymore. As soon as he had told him the big news he was gay they had kicked him out. His grandparents had found out and were nice enough to send him a couple million; after all he did come from a very wealthy family. So now he lived in a nice comfy mansion in Texas.

Logan got out of bed scratching his butt as he walked over to the master bathroom. Logan looked in the mirror and shivered, he was quite a sight in the morning! "I have a lot of work to do!" Logan said grinning at himself in the mirror, with a since of loneliness. He lived in that big 'ol mansion, but he had nobody. He was what you call 'socially awkward'.

Logan stripped and stepped into his shower perfectly tempering the water. After he got out he decided to go do something that day. He went to dry off and then to his closet. Picking out a plain white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans he went back to the bathroom to comb his hair and brush his teeth.

"What am I suppose to do with this day?" Logan thought out loud, "well I do need some extra gasoline. I could go out and get some, hmm why not?" Logan went downstairs and grabbed his mustang's keys as he walked out.

Logan had came out of the Wilco with a gallon of gasoline and a coke as he walked to his car he saw a flyer.

COUNTY FAIR

One day only-

Bring the family, friends or just yourself as we celebrate a day of agriculture!

Rides, stands, food, pie eating contest, our signature barbeque burgers, and sooo much more!

Saturday

3:00pm-10:00

-Around 9:30pm will be the firework display.

"Well I don't have anything else to do today, why not?" Logan said looking down at his watch, smiling to himself, feeling a good thing coming. He put the gasoline in the back and then buckled up and drove away towards the fair.

He got there around 3:30 and already a crowd was forming. Logan waited inline, paid his entry fee and went inside.  
>Yesterday, 6:14pmIt was a really nice fair complete with 15 different rides, including a Ferris Wheel which he loved. It also had a couple food stands with many other junk food stands. He saw and smelled the signature barbeque burgers and his mouth turned into water, as his stomach seemed to agree rumbling. He made his way to the stand; apparently these ribs were popular because he had a 20-minute wait! Finally getting to the front he ordered his burger and paid the nice lady flirting with him. He blushed as she talked, he enjoyed the kindness, but he wasn't interested at all.<p>

Logan was eating the burger when the back of it started to drip barbeque, of course he had to wear a WHITE SHIRT that day and got a stain on it. He had learned though if he cleaned it in time he could sort of get it out.

Quickly finishing his burger he rushed over to the condiment line were the napkins were. Grabbing one and rubbing his hand over the stain it started to come out. He looked up hearing the most adorable laugh ever. Standing there at the ticket line he saw a hell of a man gorgeous blonde. His golden locks shining in the sun as he finished getting the tickets he looked over and locked eyes with the corky brunette that was holding a napkin to his shirt. Logan saw the blondes beautiful green eyes; they were so soft and just to-die-for!

Logan looked away after he realized he had been staring for a little bit too long. Looking down at his shirt he had noticed as this unknown guy took his breath away he had also made a barbeque stain. Little did Logan know his whole life would change then and there.

Several minutes later Logan had an urge to ride the Ferris-Wheel, he finished up with the water gun squirting balloon game took his blue teddy bear he one had made his way over to the wheel, still a little bit embarrassed that he had that stain there he hid it with the little bear.

Logan stood behind a tall guy with the best golden locks he had ever seen and a perfect frame, and then it all came to him! "That's the guy that met my eyes at the ticket line!" Logan thought to himself eyes opened in the disbelief.

He started to check the blonde in front of him out; staring at his muscles in that perfectly tight shirt he was wearing, and his butt "Mmm, what a butt!" He thought. But what Logan didn't notice was that he was getting into the same cart as him! He looked up at the blonde with a small blush on his face, trying to hide it.

"Oh, hey! I saw you earlier." The blonde said with a smile. Feeling warm inside.

"Yeah, my name's Logan, nice to see you again." Logan said thinking wow that was lame.

"My name's Kendall and its really nice to see you again as well!" Kendall said with a smile even bigger than before, this brunette standing in front of him was definitely a piece of hotness! With the way his hair was perfectly brushed and his arm muscles budged out of his shirt, and he could see a bit of his abs the way he was sitting with the bar catching a bit of the shirt.  
>, his name is Kendall what an adorable name for such a cute guy! Logan thought to himself not sure what to say to Kendall, as the wheel started to spin around.<p>

Kendalls morning:

"I cant wait to go." Kendall gushed with exitement in the middle of the afternoon.

His sister,Katie,looked up at him with big brown eyes and a half annoyed, half amused expression at her brother. Kendall had heard about the country fair a few weeks ago and he had been exited about it ever since.

"You just wanna go check out thoose hot Southern boys." Katie teased him, making Kendall blush.

It was no secret that Kendall was gay, he was open about it, even if alot of people didnt approve, Kendall never let it get to him because he was proud of who he was as a person.

Kendall looked at her seriously and stock up a finger. "That is so true." he declared, Katie burst out laughing as Kendall grinnend at her. Kendall loved making his sister laugh, she was one of the two most important women in his life, the second being his mother.

"You and your accent fetish." Katie giggled.

"How dare you accuse me of that, I would like a guy even if he didnt have an accent." Kendall teased her.

"Sure you would." Katie said, rolling her eyes.

Kendall laughed at her again, a beautiful smile on his face. Him and Katie always had such fun together, they always played around, always made fun of each other, it was just how there were. They had a close relationship, they told each other everything.

"So hows your little crush doing?" Kendall asked Katie innocently.

Katie froze and she blushed, staring down at the table top.

"What are you talking about?" Katie asked.

Kendall smirked at his sister. "Your little crushie-rushie." Kendall said in a baby voice.

"I dont have a crush on Daniel." Katie snapped at him.

Kendall smirked at his sister. "I never said anything about someone named Daniel." Kendall said.

Katie blushed and cursed under her breath as she avioded Kendall eye.

"Awww Katie has a crush." Kendall said in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up." Katie muttered under her breath.

"Nope. Never." Kendall said happily.

"Your so annoying." Katie said with a scowl on her face, making Kendalls smile widden.

"So you gonna tell me about him?" Kendall asked, as he took a seat across the table from his sister.

Katie bite her lip as she looked at him nervously, but then she sighed and smiled at him. "He's so hot." Katie told him.

"Thirteen year olds cant be hot little sister." Kendall said poking her nose with a pen that he had grabbed from the table.

"He's fourteen." Katie told him.

Kendall groanend. "Oh come on, why cant you like someone your own age." Kendall said with a whin.

"He's only one year older than me." Katie protested.

"Katie older boys are nothing but trouble." Kendall told her.

"You've liked older guys before. And you've dated older guys." Katie said, at her words Kendalls eyes glazed over, and he flinched a little.

"I told you to never talk about HIM." Kendall said with a hurt look.

"I'm talking about Jett. JETT JETT JETT! The seventeen year old who broke your heart when you were fourteen, it was two years ago Kendall, when are you gonna get over that." Katie said.

"I am over it! I just dont like talking about him,okay?" Kendall snapped back at her.

Katie sighed at the unshed tears in her brothers eyes, knowing she had hurt her brothers feelings. Kendall had meet Jett when he was a freshman, and Jett had showed him a little compassion and love and Kendall had fellen in love with Jett, it had been his first ever relationship and Kendall had gone fare beyond his comfort limits to make Jett happy, he wanted the senior happy so he wouldnt leave him, but one day Jett had tried to get Kendall to have sex with him, Kendall had pushed him away, saying he wasnt ready to have sex, and Jett had pretended to understand but really it didnt seem Jett did understand because one day Kendall had gone to Jetts house to see him fucking some other dude.

"I'm sorry." Katie told him.

Kendall sighed. "Its okay."

"No,its not. I know how you feel about Jett." Katie said with a guilty look.

"I dont exactly have feelings for him. Like yeah I went in depression and turnend into a bitter bitch for a year but I really dont give a fuck about his ass anymore." Kendall said, with a sigh.

"But still, I feel bad." Katie said.

"Its okay, anyways tell me about Daniel?" Kendall said, he wasnt really mad at Katie, she knew she had had to deal with Kendalls bitterness and hatred for a year, that year he had been an asshole with a bad attitude, he was quiet and didnt talk to anyone, he cried alot and was a emotional wreck, and Katie had loved him and stuck with him even on the few times he had snapped at her or yelled at her or his mom. The pay he did was to not mad at her when she brough it up.

Katie gave him a thankful look.

"Wait how do you know he's nice and stuff?" Kendall asked, remebering what Katie had said about Duncan being nice.

"Oh well, yesterday I was walking home and he saw me walking by myself and he offered to walk me home." Katie said with a dreamy smile on her face.

Kendall smirked. "So does that mean he lives near here right?" Kendall asked.

"He lives right down the street." Katie said with a blush.

"Whats he look like?" Kendall asked.

Katie gave him a playful glare. "You are NOT stealing my man from me."

Kendall rolled her eyes at his sister. "I'm not into younger dudes. I like a man who can take control." Kendall said with a wink.

Katie gagged. "Gross, I did not need to now your into being dominated."

"Katie I'm a virgin, I dont know exactly what I like, I just know when it comes to the things I have done I like that," Kendall said getting up and moving over to the silver fridge in the kitchen.

"Yet another thing I did not need to know." Katie told him, making him laugh.

Kendall got out soda for each of them and handed a can to Katie as he sat down, he opend it, took a sip and then looked at his sister who was deep in thought.

"Hey Kendall?" Katie said.

"Yeah Kates." Kendall said, using his nickname for her.

"Will you help me impress Daniel?" Katie asked him.

"Just be yourself,Katie. If a guy cant like you for who you are he can jump of a bridge." Kendall said seriously.

"No I mean, can you give me a makeover or whatever?" Katie said, looking down at her jeans that were ripped at the knees.

Kendall scoffed. "Why would you think I know how to give you a makeover?"

Katie looked at him with a serious expression. "Kendall, you get manicures."

Kendall looked horrified at the very thought. "I do not!" he protested.

Katie raised her eyebrows and then grabbed Kendalls hand, showing off perfect, clean nails. "What do you call this?"

"Fine, I might get a manicure every now and then but that doesnt mean ANYTHING! Thats doesnt prove I can give you a makeover." Kendall said rolling his eyes.

"Oh come on Kendall PLEASE! please, please,please,please,please,please!" Katie begged him.

"FINE!" Kendall said.

"YAY!" Katie said.

Kogan*Kogan*Kogan*Kogan*Kogan*

Kendall was cursing under his breath as he drove down the road to the fair, he was pist but happy at the same time. Makeovering Katie had taken a while, expecially since she just had to have things a certain way, and she had to have highlights that took forever to find and she needed a 'special' brand of makeup and any other wouldnt work, and it had taken them two fucking hours to get her clothes.

But even thought he was pist he was late for the fair, well you coudnt exactly be 'late' for a fair, but it was past the time he had wanted to go, he was happy for his little sister, he had smiled as he had watched her walk down the street, playing with her hair as she knocked softly on Daniels door.

Kendall had decided Daniel looked okay and safe. He was a six inches taller than Katie, he had fresh looking light brown hair and Kendall had saw he had light colored eyes. Kendall thought they were blue.

"Motherfucker." Kendall grumbled as he pulled into the feild they were supposed to park in, this place was fucking filled. There was lines and lines of cars and pickup trucks. Kendall was cursing under his breath for a good fifteen minutes until he found a space. He grabbed his wallet and his cell just in case Katie needed him, that was big brother code for if that little motherfucker tries anything I'll be over in a second to hide his body after I'm done with him.

Kendall checked his hair in the mirror, not caring how girly it was. Kendall always tried to look good, no matter where he went. Which was why he dressed the way he did, his shirt was tight but not suffocating, it showed off his body perfectly and he wore jeans that hung low on his sharp hip bones.

Kendall wasnt vain, no that was the last thing he was, he was actually a little insecure about himself but he did know hos to show off the parts of his body he knew that looked good without looking like a slut.

He speed walked to the entrance, a exited hop in his step as he payed for the his entry to the fair, he sniffed the air and took in the sent of grass, hay, a sweet smell, a smell that was thick, and sweet and musky.

It was a one of a Kind smell, it was the smell of a fair.

It was late in the afternoon by that point, and the sun would be going down in a few hours and in even less time it would be sunset, Kendalls favrite part of the day.

Kendall looked up a little seeing all the rides and Kendall almost wanted to squeal qith joy, he couldnt wait until he could go on some of them, but first he needed to get tickets, Kendall walked over to the ticket booth, which had no line and meet a friendly looking women there.

Kendall gave her the money

"Its like the fair wont be here ever again." The women commented, gesturing to all the people, as she handed Kendall the tickets

Kendall let out a laugh, he turned his head sligltly and meet warm chocolate colored eyes, the boy was in the middle of wipping the barbeque off of his shirt, but really the blonde still looked cute in doing so.

Kendall giggled when he turnend the way and then he squealed happily when he saw a guy selling cotton candy, Kendall LOVED coton candy, expeically blue cotton candy, most people didnt sell blue cotton candy alot, so Kendall couldnt keep the smile of his face as he payed the guy with a grin and ae the cotton candy, loving how it melted in his mouth.

Kendall was almost bouncing on the balls of his feet as he walked and then he saw the FERRIS -WHEEL, Kendall loved the ferris-wheel it was his favrite ride ever at the fair when he was a child, he threw the bag in the trash and then he got in line.

As he waited in line he felt eyes on him but he didnt pay attention to it, as he was gusshed into the cart and then Kendall noticed the guy who he had seen earlier was getting in with him, he couldnt help but smile expecially when he saw the brunette blush.

"Oh, hey! I saw you earlier." Kendall said with a smile.

"Yeah, my name's Logan, nice to see you again." Logan said with a smile that was a little sheepish. Kendall mind glazed over a little, Logan had a accent, a southern accent, which was Kendalls favrite kind of accent, it wasnt overly heavy, it was light and dreamy and sexy!

"My name is Kendall and its really nice to see you again as well!" Kendall said with a even bigger smile, a sparkle in his eyes, as the ferris wheel began to move.

He couldnt keep the smile of his face as he eyed the brunette, he couldnt wait to see were this Ferris-Whell ride would be VERY interesting, and he knew just knew by the way Logan looked at him that this boy would change his life forever.

Kendall looked at the brunette for a second and something he was holding caught his eye.

"I like your bear." Kendall said with sparkling green eyes.

"Thanks." Logan said with a smile.

"Were'd you get it?" he asked with a cute smile, Logan smirked a little loving how the blonde looked like a happy little kid.

"Water gun squirting balloon game." Logan said.

"You must be really good at it." Kendall said with a smile, tilting his head a little.

'Is he flirting with me?' Logan wondered.

Logan smirked back at him. "You bet I am."

"Whats your favrite color?" Kendall asked, Logan gave him a amused look at the weird question but answered anyway without thinking.

"Green. What about you?" Logan said.

"Brown." Kendall said without thinking looking into the brunettes brown eyes.

"Brown? Isnt brown a ugly color?" Logan wanted to know.

Kendall shook his head. "No...brown is...a very beautiful color." Kendall said with a light blush.

They were both quiet for a second before Kendall yet again asked Logan something, and this time it wasnt a stupid or weird queston.

"Are you Bi?" Kendall found himself asking.

Logan looked at him, a little surprised at the blondes boldness, even thought the blonde looked surprised at it too.

"No, I'm gay." Logan said thruthfully.

Kenalls eyes sparkled when he said that. "Me too." Kendall said with a soft smile.

"Were do live?" Logan said, making small talk with the adorable blonde.

"Mmmmm...about 10 miles from here." Kendall said after humming softly. "What about you?"

"Uh...around 25." Logan said after a moment of thinking.

"Wasnt it annoying having to drive here?" Kendall asked with a ligh frown.

"Its only 25 miles, its not that long." Logan said with a shrug.

"What kind of car do you have?" Kendall asked Logan as they reached the top for about the third time.

"A mustang." Logan answered him with a little bit of pride.

"Sexy." Kendall said, only half talking about the car, the other part of him was talking about Logan.

"Thanks, how old are you?" Logan asked Kendall suddenly, Kendall looked younger then him, he kinda had a baby face which Logan thought was adorable.

"I turnend sixteen about two months ago. What about you?" Kendall asked him.

"Seventeen, I'll be eightteen in a few months." Logan said with a shrug.

"How much is a few?" Kendall asked sounding a little nervous as the ferris-wheel went around for the last time.

"Four." Logan answered, and then there cart was stopping and they were getting out, Kendall really didnt want to part with Logan, even if there conversation had all just been awkward questions.

"Hey, Kendall?" Logan said, getting his attention.

"Yeah?" Kendall said.

"You know, since you love the bear so much, I want you to have it." Logan said to him handing him the bear.

Kendall blushed but he smiled hugely. "Thanks." Kendall said.

"Hey...do you wanna watch the fireworks with me later?" Logan asked, looking at him shyly.

Kendall beamend, and his eyes sparkled yet again. "I would love that."

So...how was it? I hope everyone liked it, we worked hard on it. Also extra special imaginary cookies for anyone who can guess which parts I wrote and which parts Lui-56 wrote, were not really sure when the next chapter will be up but we'll try the best me can for it to be soon as possible.

So please review and Goodbye with lots of Love.


End file.
